onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Branson
Nick Branson, also known as the Candy Killer and Hansel, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the seventh season. He is portrayed by guest star Nathan Parsons, and is the cursed counterpart of Jack. History Ten years later, Jacinda's friend, Sabine, does some social media stalking and learns that Nick has finished law school, suggesting that Jacinda contact him for help in regaining custody of Lucy. She eventually does and Nick heads to Roni's, where Jacinda works, and meets Henry. They briefly bond over their shared musical interests before Jacinda arrives and introduces them. When Henry learns that Nick is Lucy's father, he begins worrying that Jacinda may end up back together with him. Nick leaves but invites Jacinda to a new restaurant to look over their case. Once there, he questions her on the location of the papers relating to Victoria Belfrey winning custody of Lucy and she promises that she will get them to him. After they are finished, they head to the garage where the food truck Jacinda and Sabine are refurbishing is being kept, just in time to see Henry successfully turn on the engine. Seeing Jacinda and Nick arrive together, Henry leaves, heartbroken. Going by Henry's advice, Jacinda later admits to Nick that Victoria never won custody of Lucy as she gave up her daughter voluntarily out of fear she would lose the case if she tried to fight her stepmother. With this information, Nick is able to get Lucy back for her and is there when Lucy emerges from her foster home, where Jacinda introduces Nick to Lucy. After Victoria gives her the paperwork for custody of Lucy, Jacinda calls Nick over to check and make sure her stepmother isn't trying to trick her. Nick confirms that the papers are legitimate and they joyously celebrate Jacinda's victory. In the heat of the moment, they kiss, but Jacinda quickly pulls away and tells him that she can't. Nick apologizes for misreading her signals, although Jacinda admits he wasn't wrong but that she is grateful towards him and what she actually wishes for is for him to have a relationship with Lucy. When Lucy is taken to the hospital, Sabine suggests calling Nick. He promptly comes to hear news about his "daughter". With Lucy continuing to be nonresponsive, Doctor Sage runs tests to find the cause of her condition, however, the results are inconclusive. The doctor then asks for a blood donation from both of the girl's parents as proof of a genetic match in case an emergency arises and a donor is needed. Both Nick and Jacinda then go to begin the procedure. Later, Doctor Sage is looking over the results, including Henry's, as he asked to be tested despite supposedly not having any genetic relation to Lucy. However, Nick's test shows he is not the biological father of Lucy, while Henry's test confirms he is. As Doctor Sage looks over these results in her office, she realizes something is wrong with her drink just as the poison, planted by Nick, takes its effect, killing her. Nick slips into the office, cuts off a lock of her hair, and takes the papers before escaping. Continuing his witch-killing spree, Nick attacks another coven member, Hilda Braeburn, in her bakery, handcuffing her to a table and allowing gas from her ovens to fill the building. However, before she dies, she is rescued by Rogers and Weaver and taken to a hospital where her room is guarded by the police. After Eloise tells Rogers about the killer's penchant for gifting his victims a heart-shaped box with chocolate marzipan truffles before he kills them, Nick plants one of these boxes at a local flower shop, distracting Rogers and Weaver long enough with a false lead so he can attack Hilda, this time infiltrating her hospital room by killing the guards and successfully stabbing her to death. Tilly is framed for the crime as she is found in the hospital with the bloody scalpel, has a poster of the coven's logo with two of the points crossed out, and later the locks of hair Nick took from his victims are found in her backpack. However, she is proven innocent when she is seen on security camera footage walking past the Fremont Troll. Because of the heart-shaped boxes that his victims receive, Nick becomes known by the inhabitants of Hyperion Heights as the "Candy Killer". While Ivy attempts to find her sister, Anastasia, Eloise Gardener reveals that she has received the same chocolates, but Ivy is unconcerned about being the killer's next target. Ivy is walking to her car in a parking garage when she hears someone approaching and warns the person that she has pepper spray. However, as Nick turns all of the lights out, she begins to panic and tries to escape back through the door, only to find it locked. Nick appears, wearing a mask and carrying his keys and a knife, and attacks her, but she pepper sprays him in the face, kicks him with her stiletto, and escapes while he's still on the ground. Later, Nick receives a text from Lucy asking him to meet her at Flynn's Barcade. However, this turns out to be a ruse to get him to hang out with Henry and Rogers. Despite the trick, Nick and Rogers elect to spend some time with Henry, playing Galaga and drinking with him as he laments his failed relationship with Jacinda. In order to get him out of his funk, Nick and Rogers encourage him to ask out the next girl to walk through the door, who turns out to be Jacinda herself. As Henry and Jacinda discuss their fate, Rogers and Nick play pool and discuss the Candy Killer, with Nick playing dumb. Later, as they leave the barcade, Nick finds that his tire has a flat but assures Henry and Rogers that he can handle it. Once they're gone, he begins working and places one of his tools in the trunk, where he keeps the mask he wore while attacking Ivy and several identical boxes of chocolate to the ones received by his victims. The day after Ivy and Anastasia return to the New Enchanted Forest, Nick sits alone drinking at Roni's when Henry greets him. Nick claims that a "client" got away from him, but Henry reassures him that he'll get back on his feet. When Henry's phone rings, Nick jokingly says it's destiny. Later, when Henry's car gets a flat tire, Nick comes across him and offers to give him a ride to the airport, but Henry would rather go see Jacinda. As they drive, Henry mentions his collaboration with Detective Weaver on the Candy Killer case, mentioning the killer thinks he is Hansel from Hansel and Gretel. Nick's grip tightens as Henry laughs at the notion, but the latter does not notice. When the car swerves around a corner, Nick moves his hand to keep his keys from falling, exposing his burned forearms to Henry. This causes Henry, who earlier reasoned that the killer had burns, to realize that Nick is the Candy Killer. Hurriedly, Henry says he can hop out at the hotel and take a shuttle to the airport. Nick pulls over, but locks the doors. Henry moves to unlock it, but Nick injects Henry with a knockout drug. Nick brings Henry back to his apartment and ties him to a post, where Henry comes to. A dazed Henry finally acknowledges Nick as Hansel, to which the latter smirks and declares he has not heard his real name in a very long time, proving he is awake. Henry asks what Nick plans to do with him, but Nick has not yet decided. Henry pleads for Nick to turn himself in, saying that if Nick believes he's Hansel, they'll think he's insane and he'll get off on insanity. Nick refuses, saying in that scenario, he doesn't get to keep killing. He finishes by ominously telling Henry that he's not done killing. }} Trivia Character Notes= Etymology *According to Rogers, the policemen in the Hyperion Heights 42nd Precinct Police Station nicknamed the killer as "Candy Killer". Character Notes *According to his hospital records, Nick's phone number is (206) 555-0188.File:711NickFile.png *He shares a similar cursed name with the other Hansel, whose cursed name is Nicholas Zimmer. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *His casting announcement describes him as "a confident and charismatic slacker-turned-successful-lawyer. He's polished, but not stuffy or smarmy. A natural guy's guy, Nick has an instant likability and always says the right thing".http://ew.com/tv/2017/11/02/once-upon-a-time-nathan-parsons/ Appearances References fr:Nick Branson Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters